The tale of living fire and thunder chapter 1
by potatoninja3000
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. This is the memoars of the orc shaman Darki who is one of the most powerful warriors in the world who now is old and want to write down his story for future generations.


The tale of living fire and thunder

Chapter 1: The new blood

"Why hello there." "My name is Darki and this are my memoars from my life and I hope that future generations will look at my life and learn from it or you are maybe just looking in this book to learn how to summon dragons of fire who can think and speak or maybe you want to learn how to learn how to use the area protection totem which allows you to use the 100% of the elementals power for a limited time I don't know but all this you will find in this book I can promise you that my friend."

"I will start my tale from the day i started training under Olikel the 37th chief´s right hand."

The wind was touching my cheek while Olikel was shouting commands to all the trainees.

Today was the day that the Orc leader Taro was recruiting new to be shaman warriors of his personal guard and maybe even create a worldly guardian to protect all living in our land.

I was a 27 year old green Orc who lived with his family in the larpoon desert and had been training shamanism for about 6 years and was very eager to start training to become a shaman warrior.

We had been assinged to learn how to communicate with spirits and at the same time fight each other. Let me explain, shamanism is a little more complex than your normal magic where you think of something and mold your inner Mana into that and boom!

No when you are using shamanistic magic you are actually communicating with a spirit and giving it commands, but you need to be able to control the power of the spirit or your body will crumble under the pressure of unbalanced spirit communication since when you speak to something it often responds.

In this particular assignment, we had to turn a rock into dust witch isn´t so hard, but it was the fighting part that kind of messed up everything.

"HA HA.. I remember this one fellow who messed up his commands and turned his thumb into stone and the rock grew a thumb it looked ridiculous!"

Well, after the first day my body was all red from the beating, but when we gathered to eat everyone was very nice to each other, the beating was kind of a greeting and everyone knew that if we were going to survive this experience we needed friendly company in the evenings.

The second day I was actually able to turn the rock hard faced Haeolf into what looked like a big tomato after completely forgetting that my assignment was to turn the rock into dust not beat the living shit out of my classmates. The third day I was able to turn an inch of the rock into dust while getting my nose broken, it was really fortunate that everyone here knew the basics of shamanism so healing our wounds in the evenings was no biggie.

And after 2 weeks everyone in our class was able to fight without getting any injuries at all and turn a simple rock into dust at the same time, now our next assignment was to cut a big boulder of 5 feet in half with a small knife that you used when you was peeling appels.

This was a bigger task, but at least this time you weren´t getting hit. The trick was to communicate with the wind spirits and let the wind guide the knife and then take control of the knife and actually slice the air creating a vacuum where the air had immediately filled which led to a cutting phenomenon. The problem here was that cutting the wind with a dull knife was really hard so you had to command the wind to organize a weak spot where you could cut. The first day, no one was even able to make a scratch and after 2 weeks of trying to cut a boulder we were getting pissed while Olikel was drinking tea and talking to himself or at least that was what we thought at the time. I stopped cutting and so down to meditate on the problem, the moment I sat down and relaxed I hear a voice in my head.

" Hey, you stupid oaf!" stop swinging me at the rock it hurts!". after 2 minutes I realized my knife was talking to me.

"Hey, you dumb oaf! you need to communicate with the wind not me! we already spoke remember?"

At that moment I realized that I had been trying to communicate with the metal ore in the knife and not the wind and everyone else was probably doing the same since we often hold the element we want to talk to but you can't really hold the wind. I started to talk to the wind around me pleading to let me cut it, but just after I said my sentence I realized who in their right mind had responded to an Orc who was asking to cut you. I laughed out loud and sat down trying to figure out how to communicate with an element without touching it.


End file.
